Corazón Purpura
by Virgo no shaka
Summary: La muerte del faraón ha afectado a todos y mucho más al enterarse de que el faraón fue asesinado. Es un fic con contenido yaoi... están advertidos
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada debo decir que los personajes de Yu gi oh no me pertenecen y solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia.

Segundo es un universo alterno, si hay duelos y todo pero cambia la historia un poco, todo se desarrolla en Egipto.

Por su atención muchas gracias

Prologo

Akunadin contempló al prisionero desde su altiva posición, todo había salido a la perfección, paso a paso sus planes se estaban cumpliendo conforme lo había previsto.

Los soldados obligaron al prisionero a levantar la cabeza sosteniéndola de los largos cabellos morados que caían libremente sobre su cara y sus hombros ahora que su sombrero había sido retirado de su cabeza.

-Los traidores como tú se merecen morir sin consideración alguna – el prisionero ni se inmutó al escuchar aquellas palabras, era como si su mente ya no se encontrará en aquél lugar – Sin embargo no me corresponde a mí decidir tu castigo Mahado – Akunadim se hizo a un lado descubriendo el pequeño cuerpo del nuevo faraón.

Los grandes ojos del niño estaban fijos en la figura que permanecía arrodillada frente a él, cuando le habían dicho que Mahado era el responsable de la muerte de su padre no había querido creerlo pero las pruebas presentadas en su contra eran demasiado claras como para ser ignoradas.

Se sentía un poco confundido, conocía a Mahado desde hacia mucho tiempo, el mago siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, enseñándole, su padre había confiado en él ciegamente y el mago… apretó los puños… el mago lo había traicionado de la peor de las maneras.

-Faraón – la voz de su tío lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y miró a su tío directamente a los ojos, había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba, los ojos de su padre nunca habían tenido esa extraña chispa que tenían los ojos de su tío, un brillo calculador - ¿Qué decisión tomará?

La decisión… tenía que decidir que hacer con Mahado, el crimen que pesaba sobre sus hombros era demasiado grande y el único castigo que se le ocurría era la muerte, todos los que habían traicionado a los faraones habían sido castigados con la muerte, pero…

Volvió a mirar a Mahado, era obvio que habían torturado al mago, los múltiples golpes que se habían marcado en su piel eran una clara muestra de ello.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Podía condenar a Mahado a la muerte, después de todo se lo merecía, había asesinado a su padre y era su justo castigo pero los recuerdos que tenía del mago era lo que estaba frenando su mano.

-Enciérrenlo – dijo finalmente tras una larga pausa, los soldados se contemplaron entre sí incrédulos preguntándose si no habían escuchado mal – No tomaremos su vida pero será encerrado en la celda más profunda de la prisión – los soldados asintieron y tras una leve reverencia abandonaron la estancia llevándose al mago con ellos.

Akunadim esperó a que los soldados hubieran abandonado para girarse a donde estaba el faraón.

-Necesito recordarle señor que Mahado fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre – Atem no supo si era una pregunta o un simple comentario, pero prefirió ignorarlo y le dio la espalda.

-Se bien lo que ha hecho pero… - apretó los puños – No deseo mandarlo a la muerte, no me siento capaz de ello… al menos no por ahora – esas últimas palabras hicieron que Akunadim sonriera.

Sabía que Mahado y el nuevo faraón siempre habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo por lo que era natural que el chico no se atreviera a mandarlo a matar, pero si el tiempo pasaba entonces llegaría el momento en que el faraón olvidaría esa amistad y lo mandaría a la muerte sin lugar a dudas.

Los soldados se aseguraron de que los grilletes se ajustarán perfectamente a sus delgadas muñecas, entre más incomodo estuviera su "invitado" mejor para ellos.

Sin siquiera voltear ni una sola vez cerraron la pesada puerta de piedra.

La luz desapareció por completo de su mundo, no había ni un solo rastro de ella, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí; era increíble lo fácil que le podían quitar la luz del sol, cerró los ojos u dejo caer su cabeza, esta se balanceo levemente antes de quedarse quieta.

Su mente estaba tan alejada que era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único de lo era consciente en ese momento era que se sentía cansado y adolorido.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes de yu gi oh no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, yo solo los tome prestados para poder hacer esta historia.

Fussili: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando la historia, aquí te traigo el otro capítulo espero sea de tu agrado, cualquier pregunta duda o sugerencia puedes hacérmela saber.

Espero les guste este capitulo.

Capítulo 1: Al pasar el tiempo

Isis abrió los ojos y los clavó en la alta figura de Seth, meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Ya veo – el sacerdote se recargo en el borde de la ventana – Nada todavía, nunca pensé que esto nos tomaría tanto tiempo… ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?

-Siete años… - la mujer se puso de pie y se encaminó a la ventana donde estaba el otro – Mucho o poco tiempo de acuerdo a como lo veas – la sonrisa burlona en los labios del otro le indicó que Seth había captado su mensaje.

-Creo que para él ha sido mucho…

-Pero para nosotros a si poco tiempo – completo Isis mientras se giraba para ver el panorama que se presentaba a través de la enorme ventana - ¿Ya has hablado con Akunadim? – Seth negó con la cabeza.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, después de todo recuerda que esta cumpliendo con su papel de tío – se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó a la puerta – Avísame cuando hallas logrado encontrar algo- y sin decir nada más abandonó la estancia dejando a la sacerdotisa sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Siete años… para mí si ha sido mucho tiempo" pensó sin apartar su mirada del panorama.

Giró levemente sobre la cama para quedar acostado boca arriba, se sentía un poco cansado, había estado fuera del palacio toda la mañana tratando de buscar un regalo para ella pero no había sido capaz de encontrar nada, a veces se pregunta si algún día encontraría un bonito regalo digno de ella, a su parecer no había nada en el mundo que pareciera ser lo suficientemente bueno para esa mujer.

Aún recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había visto, había sido hacia unos tres años en una de aquellas aburridas celebraciones de su pueblo, ama a su pueblo pero eso no dejaba de hacer aburridas sus fiestas, ella había estado bailando con todas las demás mujeres, su gracia y su belleza junto con su sonrisa había sido lo que había llamado su atención.

Era en verdad toda una flor en el desierto.

Pero en ninguno de esos tres años había podido darle un bonito obsequio en sus cumpleaños, ella le decía que no importaba que eso era lo menos pero él quería hacerlo, tenía que encontrar aquello que fuera digno de ella.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos, tras lanzar un leve suspiro en señal de protesta se puso de pie.

-Adelante – no tenía ganas de ir hasta la puerta y abrir.

Una pequeña y esbelta figura se asomó por la puerta levemente entreabierta.

-¿Estas despierto Atem? – el aludido sonrió que otra persona aparte de ella haría semejante pregunta.

-¿Qué ocurre Mana? – la chica se frotó las manos de forma nerviosa mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo – Mana…

-Atem… ¿Qué piensa hacer con Mahado? – al final las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que pudiera pensar, tragando saliva levanto la mirada y enfocó su atención en su faraón, los ojos de esté brillaban llenos de furia.

-Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a ese traidor en frente de mí – Mana tembló ante el tono colérico de Atem.

-Si mi señor…

No es necesario mencionar que después de aquello la diversión se evaporó como por arte de magia y Mana decidió irse, no tenía caso continuar en aquél lugar, Atem ya no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromas.

A veces se pregunta si algún día volvería a ver a su maestro, algo le decía que no lo volvería a ver, sabía que el crimen del que se le acusaba era demasiado grande y era en verdad una suerte que continuará con vida… aún.

En completo silencio regresó a su estudio, lo mejor sería que continuará practicando sus hechizos, así cuando volviera a ver a Mahado podría mostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado en todo ese tiempo.

"Maldito traidor" su puño se estrecho contra la pared, durante siete años había tratado de no recordar a la persona que le había arrebatado a su padre y casi lo había conseguido, ¿Por qué Mana siempre tenía que estar preguntando por él?

¿Acaso no sabía que su maestro, la persona a la que parecía idolatrar había asesinado al faraón?

"Para estos momentos debe estar muerto" se dijo en un intento por recobrar algo de ánimo, hacia siete años lo había mandado encerrar en la celda más alejada que se poseía en la prisión, y lo había hecho encerrar por que en ese tiempo él tan solo era un pequeño niño que no pensaba con la mente completamente despejada como en esos momentos.

Aún era fecha que no lograba entender por que Mahado, su amigo de la infancia, su maestro, el hombre de mayor confianza de su padre, había sido capaz de traicionarlo, había sido capaz de asesinarlo.

"¿Cuántos años tendría si continuará con vida?" Atem estaba firmemente convencido de que el mago hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto, pero todos los años no podía evitar preguntarse cuantos años tendría "Era mayor que yo por 6 años, no es mucho ahora que lo pienso" se recargó en el borde de la ventana y dejo que su vista vagará extraviada por todo el pueblo, recordar ese tipo de cosas solo hacía que se deprimiera.

"Será mejor que continué buscando el regalo para Tea" y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a la chica.

Seguir contemplando aquellos pergaminos no le darían la respuesta, debía comenzar a actuar si realmente quería llegar a hacer algo, volvió a enrollar los pergaminos y se los llevo e brazos, conocía a la persona perfecta para entenderlos.

Los guardias se apartaron de sus lugares al reconocer a la persona que se dirigía a ellos, bajaron la mirada cuando el sumo sacerdote pasaba a su lado.

-No quiero que se me moleste, ¿entendido? – los guardias asintieron en silencio.

Las escasas antorchas que estaban encendidas en los pasillos eran apenas suficientes para iluminar la superficie que estaba pisando, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuó avanzando, hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a esa persona, comenzaba a preguntarse como se vería después de estar 7 años encerrando en aquél lugar.

De una cosa estaba completamente seguro…

Mahado no había muerto, el hechicero era demasiado poderoso para morir por algo así.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¿Qué pensaría el hechicero al verlo? Ansiaba poder contemplar su rostro al verlo, después de todo el mago nunca fue bueno para ocultar sus turbaciones, era como un libro abierto.

Isis contempló con una sonrisa a la chica que danzaba feliz frente a ella, Tea parecía irradiar felicidad por todas las partes de su cuerpo, la sacerdotisa sabía que clase de relación tenía la chica con el faraón, le agradaba Tea y se sentía feliz de que se faraón tuviera la suerte de haberse encontrado con una chica como ella.

-¿Crees que pueda ir a pasear conmigo esta noche? – la pregunta de la chica la tomó desprevenida, había estado pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Tea se encogió de hombros.

-Es que no deseo molestarlo mucho, y solo me preguntaba si no sabrías si tenía tiempo libre esta noche.

-Sabes que el faraón siempre tiene tiempo para ti, ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú misma? – Isis se pusó de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación – A estas horas casi siempre esta en los jardines puedes ir y preguntarle – y sin más abandonó el cuarto, tenía un presentimiento y deseaba verificar que no se tratará de nada grave.

Apretó con mayor fuerza los bordes de la puerta de piedra y tras un último esfuerzo logró abrirla por completo, el interior estaba completamente a oscuras por lo que no notó las siluetas de algunos escorpiones e insectos que trataban de ocultarse de los mortecinos rayos de luz que centraron.

Tomó una de las antorchas que había colocadas en el pasillo y se internó, los insectos continuaron apartándose de la luz mientras él avanzaba finalmente se detuvo al quedar frente a frente con la persona a la que había ido a buscar.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

El hechicero estaba de rodillas, de sus muñecas y su cuello prendían pesadas cadenas que se le habían clavado a la piel de forma dolorosa debido a la sangre seca provenientes de los cortes que estás le había producido, estaba seguro de que si intentaba quitárselas se traería algunos pedazos de piel del hechicero.

Las escasas ropas que muy apenas le cubrían el cuerpo estaban completamente manchadas y hechas jirones, el cabello que antiguamente le llegaba a los hombros ahora le caía por toda la cara y la espalda también estaban sucios e incluso pegados por la mugre a algunas partes de su cuerpo y entre ellos mismos.

La piel pálida, si de por si la piel del hechicero siempre había sido clara ahora lo era más, resultado de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en la oscuridad, no podía verle la cara pero estaba seguro de que también tendría consecuencias por la oscuridad en la que había vivido.

A su lado había una bandeja con algo de pan y una extraña sopa que no invitaba a ser probada y un vaso de agua, las cadenas que retenía al hechicero eran mágicas se estiraban levemente para permitirle algo de movilidad y que pudiera comer pero una vez que terminaba volvían a su posición original forzándolo a cada momento lo brazos de su prisionero.

Akunadim se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia de la derrotada figura.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos Mahado!


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada debo decir que los personajes de Yu gi oh no me pertenecen y solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia.

Segundo es un universo alterno, si hay duelos y todo pero cambia la historia un poco, todo se desarrolla en Egipto.

Por su atención muchas gracias

Fussili: En serio? Oh me alegra ver que he logrado creer el efecto que quería, aunque debo confesarte que ha sido bastante dificil continuar con la historia jejeje pero ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 3, espero no hacerte esperar mucho. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Ahora si te dejo con la historia…

Capitulo 2: Luz

El estremecimiento que recorrió al cuerpo frente a él le dio a entender que su interlocutor lo había escuchado con claridad.

-¿Cómo has estado estos últimos siete años? – continuó sin apartar la vista de la figura levemente encorvada.

El hechicero se volvió a estremecer pero no de forma tan evidente al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza levemente. Unos círculos negros le rodeaban los ojos, no eran demasiado evidentes pero allí estaban, la cara lucía un poco más demacrada… solo un poco.

Esto le extrañó a Akunadim, hubiera esperado resultados más drásticos en el hechicero, no dándole importancia al asunto, volvió a su tema.

-¿Qué ocurre, no me vas a saludar? – una sonrisa torcida dejaba claro que su tono de voz era de burla y no de extrañeza como había dado a entender – No me digas que aún me guardas rencor – Mahado no supo si era una pregunta o algo más.

-¿Qué quieres? – Akunadim no pudo evitar que la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchará d forma más drástica, la voz del hechicero era ronca y casi lastimosa… no tener nadie con quien platicar también tenía sus consecuencias.

-Acaso no es evidente – a propósito acerco más la antorcha al rostro del hechicero, Mahado cerró los ojos y apartó la cara, siete años en completa oscuridad hacían que la luz le calará en los ojos – Necesito hablar contigo – el hechicero se estremeció más al sentir como el hombre se acercaba más con la antorcha en la mano – Es un asunto sumamente importante para mí – continuó mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla y lo obligaba a levantar la cara, seguía teniendo una hermosa cara pese a lo pálida que estaba y a la mugre que se le había pegado - ¿Quieres ayudarme? – con una sonrisa torcida acercó la antorcha al rostro del otro quemándole algunos de los largos mechones que caían sobre su rostro e incluso haciendo que una parte de su rostro comenzará a ponerse de un tono rojizo, Mahado apretó los labios y los puños en un intento por no gritar, no le daría el gusto a ese hombre – Veo que siete años en este lugar no te han hecho perder nada de tu usual actitud ¿eh hechicero? – el aludido no respondió e incluso se trago su suspiro de alivio cuando el otro alejo la antorcha de su rostro – Pero de cualquier forma me dirás lo que quiero saber…

Colocó la antorcha a un lado de donde estaba el hechicero y pronunció unas cuantas palabras, las cadenas se estiraron obligando a su prisionero a ponerse de pie, un leve gemido de dolor escapó de entre los labios del hechicero, hacia mucho tiempo que no se ponía de pie y debido a eso sus piernas no parecían ser capaces de sostenerlo por lo que los grilletes, al ser lo que lo mantenía de pie se clavaron de forma más dolorosa en sus muñecas y su cuello.

-Bueno… me pregunto… -Akunadim se acercó de forma peligrosa a él, Mahado tensó todos los músculos e su cuerpo preparado para cualquier cosa - ¿Qué es lo que podría hacerte hablar? – una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

Shimon suspiró y llamó a la puerta tres veces esperando a que se le permitiera pasar, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, al cabo de unos momentos volvió a llamar a la puerta, probablemente no lo había escuchado, pero nadie le respondió.

Meditó unos momentos en su entrar o no a la habitación pero prefirió no hacerlo, después de todo Shada era uno de los poseedores de los artículos del milenio, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de encontrarse con las trampas que estos colocaban en sus habitaciones para evitar la entrada de personas que no habían sido invitadas.

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Shada, de todos los guardianes él era el único con quien se podría sostener una conversación civilizada y sin tonos de superioridad.

Tan distraído iba que no vio a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él por lo que ambos chocaron, Shimon logró estabilizarse antes de terminar en el suelo al igual que el otro sujeto.

-Oh señor Shimon, ¿se encuentra bien? – levantó la vista y se topó con uno de los guardias de las celdas, no era muy común verlos fuera de su lugar solo se movían cuando un personaje importante y sumamente poderoso visitaba ese lugar.

-No te preocupes estoy bien pero dime… ¿Por qué te has movido de tu lugar? – el soldado pareció revolverse incomodo pero él era una de las figuras más importantes de Egipto y cercano al faraón, el soldado tendría que responderle.

-El señor Akunadim se encuentra entrevistando a uno de los prisioneros señor Shimon – ahora entendía por que el nerviosismo del soldado, Akunadim era otro de los poseedores de los artículos del milenio y era un personaje bastante peculiar, siempre se mostraba altanero como si fuera el faraón, y solo por que era el hermano del antiguo faraón, había algo en ese personaje que no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, puedes marcharte – el soldado asintió y desapareció como por arte de magia, Shimon se quedo meditando unos momentos sobre la información.

Akundim no era del tipo de hombre que bajaba el solo a entrevistar a los prisioneros, es más ni siquiera iba él siempre mandaba a alguno de sus subordinados, ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

"No sería mala idea averiguarlo" apenas y esa idea paso por su cabeza sus pies comenzaron a moverse directo a las celdas subterráneas, esa celdas eran reservadas únicamente para aquellas personas que habían cometido un crimen realmente serio, ¿Qué podía querer Akunadim de alguien que estuviera allí?

Rodeo la esbelta cintura con sus brazos al tiempo que aspiraba el delicioso aroma de los castaños cabellos de la chica, siempre le había gustado ese olor tan delicado que parecía rodearla y ser parte de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo malo mi faraón? – se le hacía extraña la actitud de Atem, nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado era como si acabará de recordar algo que había olvidado hacia mucho tiempo.

-No, no es nada – volvió a ocultar su rostro en el cabello de la chica – Es solo que acabo de recordar algunas cosas de mi infancia – apretó con más fuerza la cintura de la chica.

-¿Malos recuerdos? – un leve asentimiento le indicó que si eran malos recuerdos, Tea se limitó a sonreír levemente al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de su faraón – Tranquilo mi señor, son solo recuerdos, recuerdos que ya pasaron – Atem asintió no completamente convencido de que pudiera apartar esos momentos de su cabeza.

"No son recuerdos fáciles de olvidar"

Tea lo abrazo y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo, en esa posición fue capaz de sentir con claridad todas las curvas del cuerpo de la chica y la suave textura de su piel, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, y una digna compañera… tan inocente, tan tierna y hermosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó la cara y clavo sus ojos en los de la chica, Tea se limitó a sonreírle y eso casi le saca una sonrisa, seguramente la chica no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, lentamente acercó sus labios a los delgados y rojos de la chica.

No sintió ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de la chica por lo que dejo que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de la chica para finalmente posarse en la estrecha cintura de esta, al cabo de unos momentos Tea comenzó a corresponder aquél beso e incluso comenzó a acariciar los fuertes brazos de su soberano.

El faraón no necesito otro incentivo para saber que podía continuar, con delicadeza tumbó a la chica sobre las hermosas flores que crecían en los jardines reales, hermosas y delicadas, como la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Shimon tomó una de las antorchas y se encaminó buscando en la oscuridad la figura de Akunadim, el guardia le había indicado que, efectivamente, el sacerdote había ido a hablar con uno de los prisioneros.

"¿Con quien quieres hablar Akunadim?" pensó mientras pisaba el suelo levemente iluminado ante él.

Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios con fuerza, no deseaba que ese hombre lo escuchará gritar, puede que ahora estuviera derrotado y no fuera más que un despojo humano pero aún le quedaba algo de dignidad.

-Veo que no estas poniéndome las cosas fáciles – el sacerdote retiro la pequeña cuchilla que había clavado en el hombro del hechicero – Al parecer la tortura es algo que puedes soportar – dejo la cuchilla sobre una pequeña saliente de roca que había al lado del hechicero, murmuró algo y las cadenas que sostenían al hechicero de los tobillos lo jalaron al suelo hasta dejarlo de rodillas, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron de nueva cuenta causándoles un fuerte desgarramiento en ellos, Mahado se mordió los labios con mayor fuerza hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar – Tienes unas lindas manos – Akunadim tomó con cuidado las pálidas y delgadas, casi huesudas, manos para examinarlas con cuidado – Tu piel esta casi transparente, la oscuridad para estar sentándote de maravilla, me pregunto… - tomó uno de los delgados dedos – Si te serán útiles estando rotos – el grito casi estuvo a punto de salírsele de la garganta al sentir como el sacerdote le doblaba el dedo completamente hasta el punto de escuchar como se le rompían los huesos - ¿Te duele? – detestaba que ese hombre hablará con ese tono burlón – Supongo que si – continuó acariciando los demás dedos pero después extendió la caricia a la palma de su otra mano y a la muñeca – No te dolerá más si te rompo las muñecas – dicho esto Mahado sintió como su muñeca derecha corría con la misma suerte que su dedo - ¿Aún no te dan ganas de hablar? – otro dedo de su mano izquierda corrió con la misma suerte – Al parecer no aprecias en lo más mínimo tus dedos.

-Ah – no había logrado contener aquél grito, sentir como tres dedos eran quebrados no era una sensación agradable, Akunadim sonrió, al menos había logrado hacerlo gemir, con un poco más de esfuerzo conseguiría la información que quería.

Se inclino levemente y lo obligó a levantar la cara, un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de su boca y sus labios se veían partidos y rojos.

-Tienes una cara preciosa… muy hermosa – paso sus dedos con delicadeza por las mejillas manchadas de tierra – O al menos hermosa para ser hombre… tal vez podríamos – una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro – Encontrar una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo – los ojos del hechicero se abrieron horrorizados al captar claramente el significado de aquellas palabras – Tanto tiempo solo aquí abajo debe de tener deseoso, estoy seguro de que por lo menos algún guardia se sentiría complacido si pudiera tenerte de vez cuando.

-Maldito – gruño entre dientes sacándole una sonrisa al sacerdote.

-¿No te agrada la idea? – sus manos se deslizaron por el largo y pálido cuello del mago para comenzar a abrirle la túnica, Mahado gimió, no por placer ni nada por el estilo, sino por dolor, debido a la falta de luz durante siete largos años sentía como si su piel fuera frágil en extremo – Tal vez no quieras a un guardia sino a alguien con mayor rango… alguien como yo… - el hechicero forcejeo al tiempo que trataba de alejarse del agarre del sacerdote – Vamos estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarás enormemente… - los ojos de Mahado se abrieron horrorizados al ver como el rostro del hombre se acercaba al suyo.

"No… esto no" de todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante esos siete años eso era algo que estaba seguro de que no lograría aguantar.

-¡Akunadim! – el aludido se alejo del hechicero al escuchar la voz de uno de sus compañeros.

-Shimon, ¿Qué haces aquí? – al parecer no le había afectado en lo más mínimo que lo encontrarán en esa situación – Necesitas algo y por eso has venido a buscarme – Mahado logró liberar su rostro del agarre del sacerdote y clavó su mirada en el pequeño anciano que acababa de aparecer en el umbral de su mazmorra, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

-Venía a buscarte… necesitaba hablar contigo – los ojos del anciano se fijaron en la figura encadenada que yacía arrodillada en el suelo junto a Akunadim – No esperaba encontrarte en este… - miró con desprecio la pequeña mazmorra – En este lugar

-Necesitaba hablar con este prisionero – extendió una de sus manos y acarició los largos mechones de cabello color violeta – Pero nuestra platica puede esperar – sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida – Te espero en el recinto Shimon – y sin más salió del lugar llevándose la antorcha con él.

Tanto Shimon como Mahado se quedaron en silencio con el único sonido de los pasos del otro al alejarse llegándole a los oídos.

-Gracias… - creía conveniente agradecerle al anciano su ayuda.

-No lo hice por ayudarte Mahado – el aludido sonrió era evidente el desprecio de Shimon al pronunciar su nombre – Es solo que de verdad necesitaba hablar con Akunadim, pero por lo que dijo estoy seguro de que volverá… y ¿sabes algo? Espero que sufras mucho en sus manos – una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hechicero que tenía la vista clavada en el anciano y lo vio salir del lugar.

La oscuridad volvió a rodearlo como había estado desde hacia siete años, ese reconfortante refugio que había encontrado en aquél lugar.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente sus manos, estaba seguro de que nadie acudiría a atenderlo, después de todo… él era el asesino del faraón.

"¿Cómo fue que paso esto?"

Apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared y cerró los ojos en un intento por tratar de retener las lágrimas que se amontonaban en ellos.

Acarició con suavidad la nívea y tersa piel de la espalda de la mujer, había sido tan hermoso como lo había imaginado y también había sido el primero en su vida, la había tratado con suavidad y cariño como se merecía, había sido delicado y había cuidado hasta el último detalle para que ella se sintiera satisfecha, la verdad era que eso lo había sorprendido hasta a él, no creía ser tan buen amante.

Con una sonrisa se recostó sobre las flores, Tea estaba dormida a su lado, por lo que él se dedicó a admirar las escasas nubes que danzaban en el cielo sobre su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos tratando de encontrar el sueño que había parecido apoderarse de Tea pero no consiguió dormir nada, soltando un suspiro se puso de pie y tomó con suavidad a su compañera para llevarla a la habitación que siempre tenía preparada para ella en el palacio.

Fue todo lo cuidadoso que pudo y se alejo en silencio de la habitación para no despertarla, comenzaba a darle un poco de sed y hambre, iría a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer.

-… ¿Qué era lo que planeabas? – se sorprendió un poco de escuchar la voz de Shimon tan exaltada.

Se acercó al lugar de donde provenían las voces y se agazapo algo le decía que no debían darse cuenta de que él se encontraba allí.

-Ya te lo dije – Akunadim se recargo en una de las enormes columnas que adornaban el lugar – Necesitaba hablar con él – la expresión agria en el rostro de Shimon le daba a entender que no era un simple discusión.

-Acaso necesito recordar quien es él

"¿Quién es él?" se repitió Atem un poco intrigado.

-No es necesario que me recuerdes quien es el asesino de mi hermano – las palabras de Akunadim dichas en tono tranquilo hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del faraón.

"Mahado" un nombre que desearía poder olvidar acudió a su mente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar los puños con fuerza.

-Entonces… ¿Qué asuntos podrían llevarte a tener que hablar con él? – Shimon no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado.

-Asuntos personales que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

-No creo que a nuestro faraón le haga gracia saber que te has encontrado con Mahado.

-No importa, como ya te dije tenía que tratar un asunto personal con él.

Atem ya no quiso escuchar nada más, no necesitaba escuchar nada más.

Ese día había sido pésimo, y ahora acababa de empeorar, todo el día se la había pasado pensando y recordando al hechicero traidor que le había arrebatado a su querido padre, como le hubiera gustado haber podido pronunciar la sentencia de muerte para él cuando era niño.

Pero su mente inocente y el aprecio que sentía por el mago se lo habían impedido.

"Pero eso no volverá a pasar" ahora era más grande y su mente ya estaba más despejada, ahora podía pronunciar aquella sentencia que no había podido cuando niño, aquella que borraría de una buena vez la imagen de Mahado de su cabeza.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero les haya gustado.


End file.
